Bits and Pieces Story Collection
by RuthlessDreamer
Summary: This is a place for me to put all my one shots, poems, and song fics! Each chapter is a different one shot. Be sure to review. Hope you like them!
1. Index and Contents

**Author's Note:** This is the main page, other wise known as Chapter 1, and below is a list of all the fan fictions in my Bits and Pieces Story Collection. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the animes or their original characters below, but I must write fan fictions about them because they are so great!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bits and Pieces Story Collection  
- - Index and Contents - -  
**

**Chapter:** 02  
**Title:** Walking In the Rain  
**Anime:** Cowboy Bebop  
**Genre:** Song One Shot  
**Rating:** MA  
**Description:** Faye's silent dream comes true until her reality comes crashing down on her when her new found lover meets his dreadful end? Fate has never been fair to Faye... 

**Chapter:** 03  
**Title:** The Mistress  
**Anime:** Cowboy Bebop  
**Genre:** Poem  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description:** Just a short poem of how I view the infamous Faye Valentine.

**Chapter:** 04  
**Title:** Silent Confession  
**Anime:** Inuyasha  
**Genre:** One Shot  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description:** We all know Inuyasha holds secrete feelings for Kagome deep inside, but is too stubberon to tell them to the young girl. This tells of Inuyasha's silent confession he makes to Kagome.

**Chapter:** 05  
**Title:** Remember Me  
**Anime:** Inuyasha  
**Genre:** Song One Shot  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description:** Inuyasha's inner youkai takes over his human half during an outrage, but Kagome stands in the way of his blood lust. What happens when he doesn't seem to remember her?

**Chapter:** 06  
**Title:** My Secret Prince  
**Anime:** Inuyasha  
**Genre:** One Shot  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description:** Rin tells of her true feelings on a regular day's adventure she shares with her Lord Sesshoumaru. Who knew?

**Chapter:** 07  
**Title:** Crossing Paths  
**Anime:** Inuyasha and Samurai Champloo  
**Genre:** Cross Over One Shot  
**Rating:** MA  
**Description:** Inuyasha stumbles upon Mugen in the center of an ambushed and bloody village. He immidately assumes the young hip-hop samurai is the cause of all the deaths, but Mugen defends himself, causing the two swordsmen to battle it out.

**Chapter:** 08  
**Title:** Breathing  
**Anime:** Inuyasha  
**Genre:** Song One Shot  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description: **Inuyasha watches silently as Kagome sleep peacefully in the safety of her own home. He does his best to sleep but the sound of her breathing keeps him from doing so, causing his mind to wonder off with random thoughts. What does our favorite hanyou really think about everything that's happened?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** This page will be updated whenever a new chapter is added to my story collection. I've done this so it's easier to decide which one shot, poem, or song fic you would like to read. If there is a problem or you know of an easier way let me know. Be sure to review and tell me what you think of each of my stories! Enjoy!


	2. Walking In the Rain

**Authors Notes:** Anything that is between quotation marks is what Faye says. What is not between quotation marks is the song. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. The characters are copywrited by the owners of the show. I also, do now own the song used in this fan fiction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Walking In the Rain  
-- A One Shot Cowboy Bebop Fic -**

"Your body stopped dead in its tracks as a bullet entered your chest. My eyes widened as I saw your limp body fall towards the ground. All these emotions passed through me so quickly I just couldn't comprehend everything. A few moments ago you were right beside me and now. now you're gone. Lying there lifeless on the ground. I don't know what to do. Should I run to your side? Or will your precious Julia be there to save you? What? What should I do?"

I don't feel a thing and I stopped remembering. The days are just like moments turned to hours. Mother Used to say, if you want, you'll find a way. Bet mother never danced through fire shower.

"Rain begins to fall from the heavens above. Your forest green hair lies to the side of her face, surrounding your chocolate eyes. My heart drops to my stomach as I see you drop to your knees. I am still unable to make up my mind. This rain. It burns through my skin like acid, but yet it is refreshing. Should I be by your side now? Is that where I belong? I start walking. Am I doing the right thing? Should I be questioning my feelings about you?"

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain. I walk in the rain, in the rain. Is it right or is it wrong and is it here that I belong?

"I stand behind you, listening to your shallow heart beat. Its every beat is one last minute of your time here on earth. Everything goes silent. I swear I can hear what your thinking. I reply without knowing what I'm saying. Yes I love you too and your sins will be forgiven. I will be beside you all the way. Running my fingers through your hair, I can't help but notice your chocolate eyes grow colder. Am I in hell?"

I don't hear a sound. Silent faces in the ground. The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen. If there is a hell, I'm sure this is how it smells. Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't

"The rain continues to beat down as you take your final breath. I tense up and pull you closer. It's hard to believe that just yesterday everything was fine. Just yesterday you pulled me close and kissed me for the first time. And now you're gone. There is no way to bring you back. I look at your lifeless body. Is there a heaven or a hell? Is there even a place for you to go? I lean down and kiss your pale lips slightly, just one last kiss. Slowly I lay your body back, closing your cold eyes so they can't see the world anymore. I stand, my wet violet hair pushed down to my cheeks. My emerald eyes glance over your body one more time before I turn away. I then walk away in the rain."

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain. I walk in the rain, in the rain. Am I right or am I wrong and is it here that I belong? Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain. I walk in the rain, in the rain. Why do I feel so alone? For some reason I think of home.

"Good bye Spike. I will always love you."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Authors Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this. It's one of the first one shot I've ever written and is now the first chapter in my Bits and Pieces Story Collection. n.n 

Song: Rain  
Music and Arrangement by: Yôko Kanno - Performed by Steve Conte.


	3. The Mistress

**Author's Note:** This is a poem I made a while ago about Faye. It isn't very good, but this is my image of her. Hope you review!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The Mistress - March 06, 2003  
- A Short Cowboy Bebop Poem -**

Abeautiful young woman,  
something every guy would crave.  
She teases and she flirts,  
but she never gave.

Strong-willed and beauty,  
are good qualities of hers.  
She can leave you with no money,  
and a broken heart in a blur.

Gambling is a hobby,  
something she can not break.  
Everyone stands in awe,  
for luck is her middle name.

Her appearance is misleading,  
she looks tough and bold.  
But actually on the inside,  
she has a heart of gold.

Her beauty is vibrant,  
and she never wants to hide.  
She is unforgettable,  
Her name is Faye Valentine.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Author's Note: **I was formatting this poem to put into my new Story Collection when I realized how I use to write and I began laughing. It's funny how someone's writing can improve so greatly. n.n Lol.


	4. Remember Me

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inu Yasha or the song by Evanescence that is used in this fan fiction. If I did do you really think I would be sitting here at home on a junky lap top writing fan fictions about it?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Remember Me  
- A One Shot Inuyasha Song Fic -

His silver hair flew back and his bare feet hit the hard ground, but he stood proper. A smile was on his face and he knew there was nothing stopping him. His eyes shot open. They were no longer the golden amber that she was use to. They're color was red, red with fury and the love for blood.

"Inu Yasha..."

Kagome's words stuttered out and were but a faint whisper in the wind. Even though she spoke low, he heard her none the less. That oh so familiar voice, but yet he couldn't find her in his memory. All he could see was blood and that is all he wanted. Slowly, he began to move towards her.

"You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..."

Once she began to speak he stopped. But no longer interested began to walk towards her again. He was thirsty for blood and death and this girl was the first thing in his sights. 'Why isn't she running?' That's all he could think about as he continued making his way towards her.

"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe. You're taking over me."

And at the moment his question was answered, but he still didn't stop. These feelings she expressed towards him meant nothing to him. Blood from his previous victim fell from his claws. Was this her fate? Did he not remember her?

"Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then."

His footsteps stopped five feet in front of her. 'You knew I loved you? Feh!' He shook his head quickly to shake away the thoughts. He, Inu Yasha, would never love a human. But maybe, just maybe it would be possible. His red, bloodthirsty eyes flashed quickly to golden amber, but then back again.

"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe. You're taking over me."

Once again his eyes flashed back to normal. It's true. I do love her. His now golden amber eyes glanced down to his right hand. It was soaked in blood. He knew Kagome could have been next and it almost brought him to tears to think about that.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

A smile appeared on Kagome's soft face. She knew he was sorry but she didn't need an apology. All she wanted was he. That guy she first fell in love with.

"I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you are taking over."

Before he had time to move she ran into his arms. Tears streaming down her face. She was just like him in so many different ways. And now he knew that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** I know it isn't as good as some of my other fan fictions, but I was board and decided to try out this idea. Hope you like it and please review.

Anime -Inuyasha  
Song -Taking Over Me by Evanescence


	5. Silent Confession

**Disclaimer:** Come on... If I owned Inu Yasha do you think I would be writing fan fictions about the show? I think not. So clearly I do not own this kick ass show. Even though if I did I wouldn't be complaining.  
**  


- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**

Silent Confession  
- A One Shot Inuyasha Fic -

A silent 'thud' could be heard by a pair of extremely sensitive ears as he, himself, landed on his feet below the tree he had jumped out of. The moon's light shinned down on the brilliant silver locks that flowed back in the breeze. This beautiful hair surrounded a thin face with radiant amber eyes. He slowly stood from his crouched position as the one and only Inu Yasha glanced around at his still sleeping comrades. 

With a quick glance at the moon he estimated that there was about three more hours left for them to sleep. Slowly, he began to walk towards a small tree. Beneath it was a female form curled up in her sleeping bag. Inu Yasha smiled at her innocence as she slept. Her dark hair fell over her soft face in gentle waves and curls. It was Kagome, the one and only girl that could always, in the end, bring a smile to his face.

Quietly he made his way towards her, being careful not to wake any of the humans that continued to sleep. As silently as possible he sat down on the cold and hard ground beneath them. The temptation to reach out and pull her close overwhelmed him, but he took in a deep breath and swallowed hard to over come it. Instead he simply reached out and ran his index finger along the outline of her cheek. Her skin was soft and smooth compared to his rugged exterior.

"Why?" He spoke aloud to himself, but kept his voice level to a whisper. "Why can't I just tell you how I feel? How whenever I look into your eyes, my heart just wants to melt away." His hand ran along her cheek and made its way to the outline of her neck. "And when I feel your touch it drives me wild inside, making me want to take you and make you mine." He brought his hand from the outline or her neck to a place on her chest, right where the heart is. "But your heart. It seems to stop my temptations and make me realizes how much I really do love you." At last he brought his hand to hers and intertwined their fingers, continuing to look at her face the entire time.

If it were up to him he would sit there for eternity and look at her gentle face, lovely form, and beautiful features, but he knew morning grew closer as the time passed by. "One of these days," He squeezed her hand ever so slightly. "I will confess these feelings I have for you." Gently, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. His action caused her to stir a bit but did not wake her. "Until then, I promise I shall always protect you and keep you in my heart forever." Once he finished, the young half demon stood from where he previously sat.

The sun began to rise slowly over the horizon as he made his way back to the tree he was perched in the night before. The red fabric he wore rustled slightly but did not wake any of his, still sleeping, human friends. With ease he once again sat on a single tree branch high above the hard ground. Allowing his legs to dangle from the branch, his thoughts continued to roam as his eyes glared across the fiery red, orange, and yellow sky. "So it's true. The miko girl, Kagome, taught me how to trust, what friends really are, and how love is really made to be." Inu Yasha's eyes glanced from the now bright sky to his rustling friends below him.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Author's Note:** My first Inu Yasha fan fiction so I decided to make it a one shot. I am beginning to grow quite fond of them, along with song fan fictions. Hope you review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	6. My Secret Prince

**Author's Note:** Okay. So, be patient with me on this one because I'm going into this blind as a bath. It's true! I just got bored and decided to write a one shot. n.n Be sure to tell me what you think..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**My Secret Prince  
- A One Shot Inuyasha Fic -**

Strong, lean hands wrapped themselves around my abdominal area. I gasped, but quickly settled my nerve after realizing who it was. My secret prince. I watched his amber orbs stare down at me during his daring rescue, gazing back into them at the same time.

With a sudden jerk we had exited the small hut which was once my prison. I closed my eyes and let the wind shift through my black silky strands of hair. I knew it. I knew he would come for me.

Before I had time to react he had landed gently on the ground and began edging me to stand on my own by leaning down and letting go of my frail body. My eyes shot him a disappointed look before my feet hit the ground. I looked towards the earth, letting my toes feel the moist soil beneath my feet. It was truly a wonderful feeling. Yes, the fact of the bare ground beneath me was welcoming, but the feeling I truly loved was that of being near him.

His long silver hair bellowed in the wind once we began walking. I kept a steady pace behind him without him having to ask me to do so. It was an instinct of mine. If he began walking, I followed. Though I don't think he saw me as a nussence. Maybe, just maybe he was happy I did so. This way he wouldn't have to tell me everytime he wished for me to stay with him.

My footing varried behind my secret prince. I would tip toe time to time. Every now and then I would break out into a playful skip. And inbetween my skipping frenzies I played an imaginary game of hop-scotch with the bare earth as my bored. But my main focus was him.

His pace began to slow as we approached a cliff which dangled over a village. I tip toed to the edge of the earth and peered down over the people below. The villagers were readying themselves for sleep. One light after another went out as each hut extenguished their fires on this warm summer night. I continued to watch them, taking note of how helpless their village now looked, empty of light and of life. Then the thought struck me and I began secretely wondering of how my life would be like if my parents were still alive. But all past memories left my mind when I heard his voice.

"You should rest." His cool voice reached my ears causing me to turn on my heal. I watched him take a seat in front of a large tree just before the edge of the cliff. His thin, but muscular form bent down and relaxed against the bark of the tree trunk. A small smile spread across my face knowing tonight he would rest with me instead of me being alone.

That's how it normally was though. I would gently nudge off to sleep in the middle of our journey, riding on the back of his loyal pet. Many would consider the ride startiling and find it hard to sleep, but I found it soothing and dozed off gently as the beast's motion rocked me back and forth. Despite my need for sleep, it had never slowed his journey down before. He merely aloud me to rest in the land of slumber and when I awoke I joined him once again.

I shook from my trance of memories as he spoke my name. I smiled a toothless grin before slowly making my way to my prince's arms. My body went limp beside his and I slid down the tree trunk to the ground. My butt hit the soft earth gently. Knowing he prefered his personal space, I aloud my body to fall towards the left. I made my own bed by curling up into a small ball. "Good night." And then I dozed off to sleep.

Morning approached too quickly. The sun's warm rays pierced through the branches of the trees and struck my face, giving the darkness that once kept me so sound a small tint of red. My eyes fluttered open. The sound of bird's singing reached my ears. The dry taste of morning touched my tongue. But the sight of my prince wasn't there.

This is when I noticed a new feeling from when I fell asleep. A soft fur wrapped itself around my shoulders, sending a small tickling sensation down my spine. Another new feeling occured to me. The silk texture of a kimono touched my cheek. I sat up slowly from my sleeping position only to find him holding me in his arms.

He gazed at me with his usual bright amber orbs. I smiled and wished him a good morning. He nodded to me gently before slowly standing up. "You're awake. Then we shall be going."

I nodded back immidately standing up and straightening the small folds that creased themselves in my kimono over the night. He began walking and once again I followed behind him with my same routine of mixed tip toes, skipping, and hop-scotch. My eyes followed the earth to his feet then up his body. His age surpassed mine and my power and strength were no comparisson to his. But in due time I would become a woman and finally tell the man before me, my secret prince, just how I feel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **Okay. I knew from the begining that I wanted to do a Rin and Sesshomaru one shot since it would be my first attempt, but I wasn't sure of how I wanted to go at it. I ended up putting it in Rin's point of view which worked out nicely with the title wouldn't ya say? n.n I'm not sure if you can tell who they are though, but if you are familiar with the Inuyasha series then there should be any problems. Well. Please review about what you think. Oh! And sorry for all of the spelling errors. I don't have a spell check since I have to use NotePad. XD


	7. Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:** Alrighty. Actually I think this is a piece of crap but I'm a big fan of both shows. Plus there was a contest at the adult swim anime forums so I decided to give it a shot. Didn't win, but I did learn a bit on writing. So enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in either series, they both belong to their rightful creators who are freakin awesome!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Crossing Paths  
- - A Samurai Champloo and Inuyasha Cross Over One Shot - -**

Dark eyes gazed about a blood covered villiage as the hip-hop styled samurai took in his surroundings. Apparently the large amount of gore was a bit too much for his female companion, Fuu, to handle, for she had asked to leave. Gin knew Mugen's curriosity would get the best of them and suggested he and the girl would wait just outside of the villiage for him. With Fuu's agreement they did just that.

"Only a monster could have done such a thing..." Mugen knelt down, wiping a small trail of blood off of a wooden beam with his index finger.

"If you think such a thing, then why did you do it?" A husky voice pierced Mugen's hearing. As the young samurai turned on his heal the site he saw nearly caused him to jump.

Before him stood a rather tall and lean young boy, which seemed to look around the age of 17. An odd feature stood out from the being before him. His hair was... silver? Yes, long silver tresses that flowed to the small in his back. As if his hair color wasn't wierd enough, he also sported two dog-like ears atop his head, the same color as his hair. The young man seemed to be wearing a bright red outfit in which Mugen had never seen before.

The samurai narrowed his eyes out of aggitation. "Are you suggesting I did this"

The strange looking boy nodded immidately, confirming Mugen's statement. "Of course I am. You reak of death and human blood"

"You can... smell me?" He furrowed his brow with confussion. Never before had he seen someone who could smell what he's done in his past.

"Feh! Any hanyou and demon alike could"

A small smile of satisfaction crossed the samurai's face. "So you're one of those demons I've heard so much about, eh"

"Correction. I'm half demon!" With those as his last words, Inuyasha plunged forwards, his trusty Tetsusaiga tight in his grasps. "Now die!"

Mugen's eyebrow cocked up slightly out of curiosity. "So it's a fight you want? Good!" As soon as the hanyou was before him, he slipped his sword from it's sheath, bringing it up and blocking Inuyasha's attack with a bit of effort. "Exactly what kind of sword is that"

The silver haired boy pulled back slightly, only to swing once again towards Mugen's feet. "It's called the Tetsusaiga and it will cause your downfall"

At that instant, Mugen immidately jumped up, half surprised at the hanyou's speed, but was still able to avoid his attack. Once in mid-air he too began to attack by swinging his small but sturdy sword down towards Inuyasha's chest.

The hanyou pulled back, but just in time as the sword sliced through his red fire rat kimono and white under kimono, exposing a slice of his bare chest. "You think you're a match for me"

"Shut up!" Mugen curled his nose up slightly, spitting on the ground by his own feet out of disgust. "The more you talk the more I want to kill you"

"Feh!" All wen silent before Inuyasha lunged forward again, bring his sword high above his head and letting his famous attack out with a loud scream. "Wind Scar!" Five lights emerged from the sword's tip, spread out equally, and stampeeded towards Mugen's tiny form.

With wide eyes Mugen watched as the deadly attack etched towards him. Just before it was about to deliver it's gruesom blow, the hip-hop samurai knelt down doing a small summer-sault to get out of it's way. He immidately emerged only to find five large strips of ground now missing. "Wow"

"Wow this!" The hanyou sent another Wind Scar attack, causing the samurai the trip and stumble to avoid his bloody end.

"Will you stop that already and fight like a man!" Mugen shouted angrily before plunging towards the silver haired hanyou, his sword held by his side in an assassin manner. Before Inuyasha had time to react Mugen's sword cut through flesh and bone as it ripped it's way through the hanyou's right shoulder.

Blood trickled from the gruesom wound. The numbing sensation of cut nerves began to take affect causing Inuyasha to drop the Tetsusaiga towards the ground. The once large sword immidately turned back into a rusted piece of metal as it clanked on the ground. The hanyou immidately grasped his shoulder with his left hand only to cause the blood to seep through the creases of his fingers. "Give up yet?" Mugen's pointed the tip of his now crimson covered sword, touching Inuyasha's nose with it"

Inuyasha's lip curled up into a small snarl. "Not likely. Blades of blood!" His voice echoed past the village as he let out another one of his attacks, throwing his blood covered hand outwards as small blades made of blood emerged from his wound.

Mugen's eyes widened but the quick thinking samurai immidately slammed his sword into the ground and while using it's handle as support, jumped up, spreading his legs vertically and allowing Inuyasha's attack to pass right under him. "Look kid. I don't have the time for this"

"What do you mean you don't have the time for this!" Inuyasha began ranting and raving as his anger got the best of him. "I'm not dead yet! I'm not even injured enough to stay down and you say you don't have the time"

"Yeah. Well I got things to do." The hip-hop styled samurai stepped aside and gradually walked away from the hanyou. "I know we'll meet again. Maybe you'll have a better chance next time." He the continued to walk, listening to Inuyasha's low curses as he left the bloody village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:** Okay okay! I know if you look at it logically Mugen wouldn't have won but my instinct told me to let him win so I went with it. And if you really think about it he didn't win sense he didn't kill Inuyasha.


	8. Breathing

**Author's Note:** I heard this song for the first time and immidately fell in love with it. So what do I do with songs I love?I make a Song One Shot out of them! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, but surely, I do not own Inuyasha or the song Breathing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Breathing  
- - A One Shot Inuyasha Song Fic - -**

Thoughts raced through my mind. I tried my best to push them aside but there was nothing I could do to prevent them. The sun had fallen over the horizan many hours ago, allowing the moon to take it's place in the sky and sprinkle the heavens with stars. Despite the fact of the many nights I spent awake for the sake of your protection, I began growing tired. I knew it was safe to sleep. We had journeyed through time to seek peace for both of us in your welcoming home. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't drift off. Instead, I aloud my heavy eyes to trail to the cieling.

Eyes are feeling heavy  
But they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin  
But the air is never cold

I glanced over and took in the site of you sleeping. You looked so peacefull and your beauty radiated like a goddess, but no matter how hard I tried, I felt an emptiness. Many nights I stayed awake wondering if I should share my thoughts with you, but I knew you just wouldn't understand these feelings that rushed through me. All I wanted to ever do was give you your heart's desire, but I never could. I was merely a hanyou, feared by humans and hated by demons. That was the story of my life summed up. How could I drag you into it?

And even though you're next to me  
I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything  
For you to call your own

I closed my eyes once again, secretly hoping that sleep would overwhelm me. My wishes weren't granted. Instead, your light breathing came to my attention. I sat there, eyes shut tightly, trying my best to avoid the sound, but I couldn't escape it. Your steady heartbeat and breathing trigered something in my head. I listened to my thoughts, only to shake them away in the end. My heart sunk in my chest at the memories which appeared in my mind.

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating  
My heart's sinking like a weight

I couldn't stop thinking. Memories continued to haunt me from so long ago. The thought of loving her made my stomach turn in an odd fashion. The fact of knowing you two are connected no matter what we did made me sick with worry. How could I face you every day of my life without telling you how I truly felt. Yes I cared, but I truly did love you. I just couldn't tell you before. My past holds many secrets and my future is sure to come with more as time continues. Could I keep my true feelings from you? But how if you pulled my heart closer each time our lips met?

Something I've been keeping  
Locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free  
With each and every kiss

In the past we've put our lives on the line for each other, but things have changed. Naraku was dead. I remember the final battle like yesterday. We were determined to kill that bastard. The lies he fed us and our friends were just the begining of it all, but it doesn't matter now. Everything has changed. I use to be so sure of everything. I believed in my own power just because of you. I trusted our friends and they found a place in my heart as well. However, I'm not sure of myself now. How do I know my feelings are true? I couldn't bare it if love were to betray me again.

I couldn't bear to hurt you  
But it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of  
They have filled me up with doubt

My thoughts pause. Once again your steady breathing etches itself into my mind. You still seem to be sleeping so peacefully. How? How can you sleep with so much on your mind? Or perhaps you aren't worrying? Maybe you trust enough in us that you don't see the need to worry. Is it love? Do you love me Kagome? I couldn't bare it if you didn't. If I ever found out our feelings were false my heart would sink to the bottom of the ocean. Would you allow such a thing?

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating  
My heart's sinking like a weight

I begin to tap my bare foot on the ground in sync with your heart beat. Your breathing continued despite my constant worrying. I always wondered how you truly felt. We've shared our lips, but that could have ment nothing. I truly didn't know what you were thinking during these times. Why would you tarnish such beautiful lips with the touch of a hanyou? Your lips. Oh how I remember their sweet and tangy taste. I crave them every day. Would you ever let me taste them again for I know that is what would stop my heart from sinking.

I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart  
It's always beating  
Sinking like a weight

But would after seeing my lips touch hers? I remember it well. She captivated me and locked our lips with ease. The love I hold for her is still there and always will be, but to do such a thing was disgraceful towards you. Looking back on it, I can't believe what I've done. I don't understand how I should feelt. Happiness that our lips finally met despite her death. Hatred towards her for doing such a thing? Shame for allowing myself to be seduced? Anger at you for finding me at such a time? I don't know... Would you still accept me if I wanted you as my own or is that selfish? I know what I did back then must have hurt you. I can still smell your salty tears on that dreadful night. How could I have been so foolish? I deserve to be beaten for throwing your feelings to the side.

How am I supposed to feel  
About the things I've done  
I don't know if I should stay  
Or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you  
Things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew  
I threw it all away

My thoughts suddenly shift when your breathing grows unsteady. You begin to take quick short breaths. This startles me and I quickly lean over your slim form. I see your face twisted in disgust, but can't find anything wrong. You seemed to still be in a deep sleep, dreaming perhaps. No. A nightmare. Then I hear it. You mumble my name in a brief attempt to rescue yourself from the blackness your dream had swallowed you up into. I want to wake you and save you from the fate of your nightmare, but dare not disturb your sleep. I decide to shake you lightly. At my slightest touch you settle down and your face untwists. I couldn't imagine seeing you in even more agony.

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating  
My heart's sinking like a weight

Your breathing begins to regulate again. All thoughts of my previous memories have been abandoned due to the fact of the past event. I was truly worried when you seemed to be in pain even though I couldn't see a physical wound. Now I remember. Love is about caring for the person and I truly care for you. When you wake I will tell you how I feel. For now I will wait patiently, hoping morning will come soon. Now the only thing that will keep my heart from dropping to the pit of my stomach is hearing that you love me too.

And I can feel you breathing  
And its keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart  
It's always beating  
Sinking like a weight

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: **I started this one shot so long ago and practically forgot about it inbetween writing my chapter fics! I found it on my hard drive and went back to work on it. Hope you like it!

Song: Breathing  
By: Yellowcard


End file.
